


绝非善茬

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [6]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, SuperBat, 亨本, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: “你不相信我吗？”克拉克把姿态放得更低，“你知道的，整个联盟里，我最老实了。”
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Kudos: 22





	绝非善茬

虽然布鲁斯才认识超人三年多（其中还有一整年都只处于单方面的有目的研究之中），但他已经能总结出这位氪星先生诸多不为人所察觉的缺点，比如恋旧就是其中一个，倒不是说时常怀念过去总结经验有什么不好的，可是如果和你打过架的人总是喝了点酒就忍不住把那点往事兴致勃勃拿出来讨论，这种情况就有那么点儿惹人讨厌了。

“嗯……你们应该都知道吧，当年我和布鲁斯打架的时候，除了氪石那几下……”

当克拉克放下啤酒瓶神秘兮兮地开了个头，布鲁斯就能预感到那点陈年往事又要被摆出来了，特别是克拉克刻意地在停顿时用在他看来近乎挑衅的腔调对他挑了挑眉毛，让布鲁斯感觉今晚的克拉克•肯特分外的神憎鬼厌。

“其余时间我可是一直在让着他呢。”

巴里哈哈大笑了两声就一头栽倒在了酒桌上，亚瑟和维克多也是对此一点都不讶异地笑了几声，布鲁斯狠瞪着这群人，这对他来说是莫大的羞辱——作为唯一一个今晚还要负责结账的正常人类，他认为他在那场抗衡中的表现远超某些一拳头就被打飞的半神。

“那是当然的吧。”戴安娜摇摇晃晃地搭腔，“我觉得只有我在纪念广场上撞你头的那下才让你真正吃了点苦头。”

“确实。”

连带克拉克在内，所有人都在对过往的释然中笑得更开怀了。戴安娜看起来也是喝得有些多了，桌面上已经摆放不下的空酒瓶可以证明这点，否则，她不会同情地拍布鲁斯的肩安慰他“没关系，你已经做得很好啦。”

账还是要结的，但布鲁斯的酒是肯定喝不下去了。他鼓着脸啐了一口，在内心将笑眯眯盯着他的克拉克•肯特过肩摔了整整三百个回合。

布鲁斯在刚接手韦恩企业的时候就被告知过这样一条终身受用的道理：“永远不要把你的私人情绪带到工作中去”。这对他日后产生了极其深远的益处，至少在身为布鲁斯•韦恩时，这条还是相当受用的，比如布鲁斯从来不会因为和谁上了几天床就将项目交到对方手里或是让竞标有所倾斜，抛开集团的事务，他也必须时时刻刻将两种身份的两种不同生活分得足够清楚，而不要过多掺杂无用情绪是个很好的辅助，所以这条道理，他坚持不懈地将它贯彻了二十多年。

可惜，克拉克•肯特的出现还是无情地破坏了他的坚持。其实从下定决心要组建联盟开始，布鲁斯就已经打破了不少曾固守的原则，诸如身份的保密之类的。不过这一次，他显然没法心平气和地让任何人把这些醉话糊弄过去，他和超人的力量有着悬殊的差距，这一点他早就承认了，可不管怎么说，他确信自己在用上致命武器之前，绝对没怎么让钢铁之躯好受。这事虽然过去了许久，布鲁斯也仍旧心怀歉意，可这不代表他就会因此对氪星人百般容忍甚至于咽下被他嘲讽的这口气。

他可不需要任何人让着。而且他确定，就算是大家和平相处并肩作战的现在，他也是能轻松让钢铁之躯吃苦头的。

“呃，抱歉，各位……”

布鲁斯想到这的同时被克拉克的声音引得回了头，他面无表情看向穿好了衬衫打好了领带却找不到西装裤的克拉克，他一手捂着和普通装束搭配起来显得过于诡异的红色紧身裤一手扶着脑袋——怎么说呢，布鲁斯觉得这画面过于有碍观瞻了：

“你们有谁看到我的裤子了吗？我来时穿的那条驼色的。”老实的氪星人满脸窘迫地开口，“或者谁有……呃……合适的备用衣服可以给我穿吗？我还得赶回银行上班。”

布鲁斯维持着冷漠对他摇了摇头，忙碌的众人也陆续只以摊手表示爱莫能助，徒留克拉克在偌大的韦恩旧宅迷茫地来回打转。

“真奇怪，”经过布鲁斯身边的时候，克拉克嘟嘟囔囔地揪了把头发，“我明明脱在休息室里了……”

布鲁斯肉眼可见地颤了颤眼皮——不这么做的话，他早就得意地笑出声了。这种邪恶的胜利感让他愉悦极了，哪怕几小时后阿尔弗雷德把从土里挖出来的长裤洗干净拎到布鲁斯面前、并以看穿布鲁斯心思的姿态质问他“您不觉得丢人吗”，他也没有丁点后悔。

他必须得让大言不惭的联盟主席明白，人类，从来不是那么好惹的。当他默然地站在柜台前用手指优雅地敲击防弹玻璃时，他的这个信念依旧是那么的坚定。

“克拉克•肯特，”不久前收购银行的新总裁亲自光临本就稀奇，更遑论他现在正站在这个入职才没几个月光景的新员工面前为了桩寻常到不能再寻常的投诉大动干戈，“有人投诉你办理业务的速度太慢。”

“呃，韦恩先生……”

克拉克慌忙扶着眼镜站起，隔着一层玻璃，他也能看到围成一圈的同事向他投来的好奇眼神里掺杂着多少“自求多福”的神情。虽然并不清楚布鲁斯出于什么理由突然出现，但他还是遵照着上司的眼神示意把椅子推开，从旁边绕出来，直至站到布鲁斯面前：

“我不太明白您的意思。”镇定下来的他正了正自己的领带，不卑不亢的模样倒是像极了当年在大都会图书馆时面对布鲁斯•韦恩的态度，“我还没有收到主管的通知或是什么……”

“我收到就行了。”布鲁斯睨着眼睛，连嘴角从进门开始就挂着的不满都没费心掩饰一下，也许克拉克•肯特还是当年那个不分青红皂白就和他火药味十足的愣头小子，但自己，可早就是有备而来的、名正言顺的、克拉克•肯特的顶头老板了，“总之我作为你的老板，收到了一通投诉你的电话。”

克拉克知道这个荒谬的说辞基本等于布鲁斯的存心找茬——毕竟中年人眼底没能掩藏住的那抹愉快说明了一切。他回忆着最近的任务中是否又出现了什么让布鲁斯焦头烂额的过失，脸上身为底层员工的无奈倒也适时地流露了出来。

“好吧。”他挺直了身板，“所以我该做些什么？”

“你认为呢？”

布鲁斯反问得理直气壮，克拉克被噎了一下，只得小心试探：

“……道歉？”

反正平时惹恼蝙蝠侠的时候，他的道歉多少能起到些作用。但这回的布鲁斯只是优雅地转了转头，让他那位平时对他照顾有加的主管来传达指令：

“你来告诉他。”

“克拉克，按照规定我必须扣除你未来三个月的奖金。”主管为难地夹在诡异的气氛中间，老实讲，几个月前传言是受了韦恩集团特殊照顾的克拉克•肯特被特调来时，大家可从没想到有朝一日这位会被堂堂总裁亲自批评：“抱歉，克拉克，这已经是最轻的处罚了。”

克拉克的气势这下子才实实在在弱了下来，先前承诺布鲁斯自己一定会还上的那笔账目的数字又在克拉克头顶上跳起了踢踏舞，可悲的是他并不能在此时此刻同布鲁斯据理力争——毕竟，平时总端着漠然的男人这会儿翘起唇角狡黠笑起来的样子是他难得窥见的可爱样貌。为了配合布鲁斯，他特意耷拉下脑袋瞅着洋洋洒洒的人将韦恩总裁送走，再回到柜台时，善良的主管仍是不忘好心警告了克拉克几句：

“嗯，你知道吧，听说这位总裁其实出了名的好相处，他似乎很少会这么针对谁的……”主管摸着下巴，自己也仍对这通他根本没听说过的客户投诉存有疑虑，“总之这回你面对的总裁绝对不是什么善茬。”

克拉克闻言只是挠了挠下巴，而后意味不明地扯开了嘴角。

滥用职权对布鲁斯•韦恩来说是一件不费吹灰的事，但怎么说呢，过程简单了，获得的满足感也就相应下降了——简单来说，走个过场展现一下总裁威严不仅不如用铁锹挖坑埋裤子来得有趣，扣除克拉克三个月的奖金也太过不痛不痒了。以至于当隔天布鲁斯看见超人明明搞得一身狼狈还能挂着耀眼笑容时，他觉得自己又有那么点儿消化不良了。

“我的天呐，超人，呃，你这一身黏黏糊糊的太可怕了——”

巴里目瞪口呆地看着克拉克奋力甩着手上的绿色黏液，他确定超人已经用尽全力了，但很显然那些外星黏液比中心城那堆被炸飞了的外星触手还要难处理。

“我想我需要洗个澡。”克拉克尽可能飘着以防止黏液滴落在地上，他清楚光是门口那一堆黏液就会让布鲁斯头疼上好一阵，“布鲁斯，浴室现在可以用吗？”

布鲁斯只是通情达理地抽了抽鼻子告诉他“用最大的那间”并提醒“尽量不要让外星液体堵住下水道”，在克拉克转弯之前，布鲁斯又喊住了他：

“制服我帮你处理。”他跟上了克拉克，严肃地表达了他想要接手超人制服纯粹只是出于工作需要，“正好我需要取一些外星物质的样本以作分析。”

克拉克毫无存疑地欣然点了头。布鲁斯守在浴室门外用篮子接过制服后立刻消失在了大家视线中，等克拉克花费了将近一小时的时间清洁完自己并处理好了还是被不幸堵住的下水道回到自己的休息室，他的制服已经干净整洁地挂在了那儿，与此同时，对克拉克来说尤为重要的、被他一并递给布鲁斯的某条内搭了无影踪。正如他总不记得要在这里备上一两套常服一样，他根本不可能想到要在这儿多备几条对男人来说那么重要的内裤。

“布鲁斯，”只在下半身裹了条浴巾的人就这么又转回大厅的操控台前，“可以麻烦你把我的内裤还给我吗？”

他太清楚这到底是怎么一回事儿了。

“当然，我也不是不可以不穿内裤就套制服，但是，嗯，怎么说呢，”克拉克好整以暇地斜靠在桌沿，看布鲁斯故作镇定地死盯着屏幕，“那样太有碍观瞻，我认为会影响我们联盟的对外形象。”

“我不小心把它剪坏了。”布鲁斯重重敲击了一下键盘，目不斜视地回答，“所以我就顺手丢掉了，说起来作为一个熟知任务流程的成年男人，你都不在这里准备备用内裤的吗？”

——我要是准备了，你今天还有发挥的可能吗？克拉克显然不会说这个，他只是潇洒地捋了把湿着的头发，说话间手就往腰上摸去了：

“戴安娜不在，我不介意就裹着浴巾在你面前走来走去。”他咧着嘴，低头看布鲁斯仰起的脸上眉毛变成了滑稽的一高一低，“拿掉浴巾也可以。”

“……我给你穿我的。”

布鲁斯眼疾手快地挡住了克拉克的动作，但克拉克只是压着布鲁斯覆在浴巾上的手，又玩味地朝布鲁斯裆部瞥了瞥：

“你的太小。”

头一次，布鲁斯觉得自己的理性偏离轨道致使他立刻站起来踢了克拉克小腿一脚。

“……也许挽救一下你的那条内裤还能穿。”布鲁斯龇牙咧嘴地瞪着克拉克，“我去垃圾桶里找找。”

半裸的氪星人努了努嘴，笑眯眯地看着他。

“你知道吗，我养的海豚昨天死了一条。”

当他一瘸一拐地穿过走廊，不知从哪个角落冒出来的亚瑟兴致勃勃地出现在他身后，比起关心亚瑟的海豚，他只想关心自己的脚趾，没想到亚瑟却不气馁地追了上来：

“你一点也不礼貌。”他拿三叉戟戳戳地面，神情庄严而肃穆，“你应该问问我的海豚是怎么死的。”

“……你的海豚是怎么死的？”

布鲁斯叹了一口气，只得站正了看向对方：

“被你幼稚死的。”

在亚瑟惊天动地的笑声里，布鲁斯觉得自己的脚趾比一分钟前更疼了。

“之前和你说的、上一年战损不用赔偿的说法作废了。”

布鲁斯把厚厚一沓账单重重放到了克拉克面前，在克拉克说自己让着他之前，多少次他的怒气都因克拉克无能为力而略显悲伤的神情忍住了，但现在，他不会再这么傻了，大到一整栋楼，小到一个螺丝钉，这个至今还领着由他拨出去的薪水的氪星人，都，得，赔。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克不怎么在意地拨开那叠纸，明知故问地开口：“我想问……我是不是哪里得罪你了？”

布鲁斯转身想走，克拉克便立刻飞到布鲁斯面前挡住他的去路。

“良好沟通是联盟正常运行的基础，”他在布鲁斯面前飘高了一点，发现以从上往下看抿着嘴抬眼瞧他的布鲁斯很是有趣，“这可是联盟建立初期你亲口说的。”

布鲁斯把披风往前扯了扯、向后跳开了一小步。

“你应该收回你让着我那句话。”

克拉克立刻一副恍然大悟的表情，他转了转眼珠，像在挣扎什么似的：

“我不确定我应不应该收回，如果只是为了让你开心而收回的话，对我来说相当于对你撒了个谎。”

脚趾留下的余痛仍在，擅长最小化避免伤害的布鲁斯考量几秒后决定不和狂妄自大的外星来客计较，他翻着白眼意欲再度转身，克拉克又一次比他更快一步截住了他：

“我有个建议。”他落到地上，面对面直视着布鲁斯的眼睛，“同样身为男人，我相信你也认同，除了战争、打架，男人真正的力量和尊严只有在床上才能体现了。”

“啊？”

布鲁斯茫然地发出了个单音节，并决定从此以后将“思维跳脱”这个标签加入到对超人的评价行列。

“我们可以去床上比试一场，我不用任何超能力，如果你能顺利……呃……”克拉克一脸庄重地比划起来，“你明白吧？”

布鲁斯眯着眼睛看平时一派保守朴实的超人大大方方地用手指模仿起了抽插的下流动作，恍然间他觉得这有道理极了，漫长的一分钟之内，他思量了各种层面。首先，克拉克•肯特是一个只靠晒太阳就能拥有飞行、透视等诸多超自然能力的外星人，他拥有的力量是布鲁斯没法否定的事实，这也没什么公平不公平的；其次，有了先天的优越，注定会在后天上有一些缺失，这让布鲁斯迅速回忆了数场由超人直面怪物的作战，他一直都很清楚，这么长时间下来，超人在近身搏斗的技巧上其实完全没有任何长进。

“我保证我不用超级能力。”克拉克在布鲁斯的眼睛没个焦点瞟来瞟去的间隙里诚恳补充：“并且放软身体。”

布鲁斯还是半信半疑地瞪着他。

“你不相信我吗？”克拉克把姿态放得更低，“你知道的，整个联盟里，我最老实了。”

“那看来你必须心甘情愿收回你说的话了。”

布鲁斯这才给予了回应。他们就近选择了健身区的拳击台，布鲁斯郑重地换了平时穿的练习服，克拉克倒只是脱了上衣。一开始，布鲁斯还进攻得很是保守，但眼见克拉克也没有真的要和自己动真格的意思，布鲁斯的斗志被彻底挑了起来。他开始尝试着将曾经只在脑内描绘过的过肩摔变成现实，只是成功将克拉克撂倒在地后还未能使出十字固，克拉克就敏捷地翻身反压住了布鲁斯。他的压制没有任何技巧，他就只是单纯地趴在布鲁斯身上，胸叠着胸，腿压着腿，他们僵持了整整两分钟，克拉克的身体也始终是软而温热的……

然而要推开这具沉重的钢铁之躯比他想象中要难得多。

“愿意比试就得服从结果。”

在感受到布鲁斯的持续的力量有所松动之后，克拉克颇给布鲁斯留颜面地宣布道。他怀疑他要是说了“输”这个词，布鲁斯会被刺激地直接在他肩膀来上一口。

——虽然某种程度上那也挺甜蜜的。

布鲁斯嗤了一声，比起消化懊恼和挫败，他觉得当务之急是得想办法从压得他难以呼吸的身体下逃离，因为，不仅盯着他胯部的某处逐渐有硬邦邦的势头正让他内心警铃大作，就连克拉克陡然不怀好意的腔调都让他背脊发凉：

“当然你要是反悔，我也不会强迫，只是回头我要是告诉别人今天的事你不可以再——”

“我不是言而无信的人。”

布鲁斯的牙关都开始颤抖了，他当然愿意尊重比试的结果，年过四十的中年人大可不必为这种事扭捏——更何况他承认自己对被克拉克强烈的荷尔蒙包围的现状并不讨厌。但他发誓，克拉克•肯特要是敢把这场比试的结果拿出去炫耀，他一定会想办法在超人珍贵的制服裆部剪一个口子。想到这里，他还是抬起唯一还能活动的手揪了把克拉克的头发，克拉克没有反抗，他由着布鲁斯反抗了一会儿才嬉笑着把他的手桎梏到了头顶：

“好啦，以后你想怎么找我茬都没关系。”克拉克往上爬了爬，用更适合进攻的姿势舒服地将布鲁斯压牢，“是我太自以为是了，实际上我一直以为你懂我的意思。”

所以他从头到尾都知道自己干了什么？这太过分了，布鲁斯瞪圆了瞳孔游离地想着，他不过是想证明自己有的是制服超人的办法，凭什么到头来他又得再次被迫体会被超人退让包容的感觉？

“你难道到现在还不明白，愿意被我让着，其实是另一种意义上的大获全胜吗？”  
像是完全读懂了布鲁斯的心思，克拉克又闷闷笑了一记： 

“这种时候，还是专注一点才不会破坏气氛。”他的手勾住布鲁斯的裤腰顺势往下那么一扯，喷在布鲁斯耳边的热气足以令自诩精通床事的布鲁斯•韦恩立刻思考自己是否一早就被算计了：“但要是你不好好配合的话，我可不确定会不会让你吃点苦头。”

当克拉克鼓起的下身极具煽动性地贴上布鲁斯时，布鲁斯唯一能想到的就是改天有机会的话，他一定得告诉大家——克拉克•肯特才不是联盟里最老实的那个人。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2018年11月1日，以此记录。


End file.
